Seasons of the Heart
by Shibahime Hibiya
Summary: Holding on to memories, Chihiro is riddled by her questions in life eversince The Incident at the Tunnel. Begining to think that dreams never come true, she confides in her friends. Sometimes the answers are right infront of you.. CK(ohaku) RxR pls.
1. Goodbye Summer

A/N:Hey everyone, *sighs* Wow this is my first fic. (EVER) so please be nice^_^ Flames will be used to feed my dog Sam,  
  
constructive criticism will be accepted (keyword: constructive). I'm really new here so if there's anything wrong please  
  
I decided to have a muse on my own, mostly to keep me company as I write *chuckles* well here I go...  
  
Shibahime: Presenting my muse...drumroll please  
  
Drummer dude: okay *drums*  
  
Shibahime: My weird dog Sam^_^ (i know, i know you were expecting something flashy, but I'm new so just deal with it)   
  
Sam: *barks*  
  
Shibahime: By the power given to me by ff.net I give thy the ability to speak *waves hands like mad*  
  
Sam: Who- *chokes*   
  
Shibahime: Oh no! whats wrong?  
  
Sam: *coughs out a nail polish*  
  
Shibahime: Oh look! my nail polish *smirks* i knew you ate it. Shame on you  
  
  
  
Sam: Shut-up its your fault anyway. *mumbles something along the words of unclean and room*   
  
Shibahime: *rolls eyes* alright on with story....  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything, except for Jengo, Hana and a few villains. So, dont sue me. I still live with my parents,  
  
therefore I am penniless.   
  
Seasons of the Heart  
  
Chapter One: Goodbye Summer  
  
'Goodbye summer' she thought, closing her eyes, welcoming the morning   
  
breeze in her open arms. Opening her eyes, she got off her bed and headed straight to the   
  
mirror. She examined herself.  
  
Amber eyes, coffee brown hair that shined gold in the sun, a slender figure,   
  
and pale skin (she thought of getting a tan, but decided against it. For she knew a certain  
  
someone might not recognize her if ever he returns to see her), stared at her.  
  
'Yes' she confirmed, she was still Chihiro Ogino. But for some reason,  
  
this Chihiro Ogino did not match the Chihiro Ogino six years ago. Before The Incident at the  
  
Tunnel, before they moved to Tochinochi, back then she was a selfish brat and was afraid of  
  
everything unfamiliar (she frowned as she admitted this to herself). For short, she was a child  
  
and like most children, she did'nt know the meaning of responsibility...  
  
Until the Incident that is...  
  
Eversince then, she was responsible, she did her chores without a whine  
  
and listened carefully to directions. It was amazing how fast she grew up in those days in   
  
Aburaya. She changed and she knew it. Her parents noticed it too, and though they were  
  
proud of this changes, they could'nt help but wonder...  
  
'When and how did this happen?'  
  
No longer was Chihiro the Scaredy-Cat, but Chihiro the Brave. It felt like  
  
they did'nt know her anymore and did at the same time. She sighed, The Incident had become  
  
a part of who she was through and through.  
  
"If only they could see me now" she whisphered as she gazed at herself.  
  
She did this everyday, examining herself, then hoping and wishing a silent prayer. Oh, could  
  
she imagine them when they would see her...all grown up...  
  
Rin would be proud of her...  
  
Yubaba would no longer call her a brat...  
  
Kamajii would clap all his hands...  
  
Zeniba and Kaonashi would say they knew she had it in her all along...  
  
and Kohaku...  
  
Kohaku would...  
  
He would...  
  
He would kis-  
  
She never got to finish those thoughts, because behind her, in her   
  
doorway was her mother. Yuuko Ogino. 'My parents seem to pop everywhere this days' she  
  
thought, laughing silently.  
  
"Are'nt you supposed to meet your friends today?" her mother asked.  
  
'Friends?' she thought 'Friends?, what friends?' Then realization hit her. Hard. It seems a little  
  
birdie got lost along the way and entered her bedroom window by accident. Accidentally  
  
smacking her in the head. "Oww.." she moaned.  
  
"C'mon get dressed you were supposed to be there fifteen minutes   
  
ago." her mother reminded her, exagerating the ago part, making it sound as if the ago she  
  
was talking about was a hundred years and not fifteen minutes.  
  
"Crud, I'm suppose to meet Jengo and Hana at the park today. They  
  
just got back from their summer vacation. Craaaaapppp!" she freaked. She scrambled to her  
  
closet, but not before banging her knee at her desk and tripping on her school bag. Her mother  
  
on the other hand stood in the doorway with her arms folded on her chest, smirking at the sight   
  
her daughter made. 'Sixteen years old and still a klutz... thats my daughter' she thought. Chihiro  
  
saw the smirk and frowned.  
  
"You know, you smirking like that is not helping at all Mother."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Huffing and puffiing along the way to the park, she smiled as two  
  
familiar figures waved at her. Two girls. One with a big smile on her face, waving excitedly  
  
at her. This girl had red-ish brown hair, shoulder length, and happy blue eyes. Chihiro waved  
  
back. This redhead was Hana Lea Ureshi, known for her strange antics and her love for squirrels.  
  
'Come to think of it Hana looks like a squirrel too.' she inwardly snickered. The other girl Jengo  
  
Kurasaki gave out a welcoming smile. Jengo had long silky black hair with green streaks at the   
  
very tips of her hair. Her aqua colored eyes reminded her of the waves in the beach in the  
  
evenings. Jengo, like Chihiro, had moved here around the same time she did, but only because   
  
she had a military man for a father. Chihiro returned the smile.  
  
"Well, its about time," Jengo said,"we thought you forgot about us."  
  
Chihiro chuckled "Me?, forget you guys?... no way!". That was a lie. And Chihiro inwardly  
  
sweatdropped at this. "Oh god!, Chihiro this was the best summer vacation I had. I've got to tell  
  
you." Hana gushed.  
  
"Why?, what happened?" Chihiro asked. "Well, you know how I told you  
  
guys that I was Disneyland with my family this year?" Hana asked. "Yeah, and?" Jengo cocked  
  
her left eyebrow at this. She and Chihiro had heard Hana talk about going to Disneyland for  
  
356, 789, 654, 000 times.   
  
"Well....." Hana paused " I saw Mickey Mouse... and..." she paused   
  
again.  
  
"And?"  
  
"and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"and..."  
  
"Damnit Hana!, just tell us." Jengo hollered. "Alright, alright I'll tell ya...  
  
jeez..Jengo you need anger management" Hana mocked. "Hana, just tell us please." Chihiro  
  
sighed. "Okay."  
  
"I....saw....Mickey....Mouse....and....and....he....he....hugged....me  
  
I FEEL SO HOLY!!!!!!!!!! I feel like, like I've just seen the light! Oh my god!!!" Hana screamed.  
  
Jengo was stunned. Literally. Well she was'nt expecting that!  
  
Chihiro.... well, she bust out laughing.  
  
Can you blame her? In Chihiros mind, when Hana screamed those words,  
  
with hands fisted up like that and a gigantic smile on her face, making her cheeks puff up a little.  
  
To simply say, Hana looked like a hyper squirrel on a treadmill. She snorted.'Damn, too bad I  
  
did'nt bring a camera' Chihiro thought. Jengo looked at her weirdly, then laughed. Hana stared,  
  
then soon joined the laughter.   
  
These were the kind of days Chihiro longed for. She was lonely for two  
  
months, with only her drawing pencil and her sketch pad to comfort her. For six years- six long  
  
years, every summer she was lonely those were the months where she thought of them more   
  
often than usual. Why?, because it was the summer when The Incident had happened. She  
  
remembered it clearly, her father thought it would be a good idea if they moved in the summer.  
  
This way Chihiro had two months to adjust to the town and people. And she did. Over the years,  
  
she got used to everything in the town. Tochinochi was in the suburbs, it was nice. Nice as in   
  
boring that is. Everything seemed so normal (well, except for Hana and Jengo, everything was),  
  
nothing interesting ever seemed to happen. The Incident was the last thing out-of-the-ordinary  
  
she had ever experienced in this six years. She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goodbye Summer,  
  
your season maybe over,  
  
but your memories will linger,  
  
in my heart, forever.  
  
-Shibahime Hibiya  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well thats done, dont worry I'll post the 2nd chap. somewhere this week or next if I'm   
  
not busy. Thanks for reading and please review. ^_^  
  
Sam: Review please and see ya on the next chapter. 


	2. Misty Arms

Seasons of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Spirited Away, only my characters.  
  
Chapter Two: Misty Arms  
  
'Was it all just a dream?', Chihiro thought,'was I so stressed out  
  
because of the moving that I had conjured my own little world?'  
  
No...  
  
It was real...  
  
She had the perfect proof too...  
  
The magenta hairband had never lost its sparkle through the years.  
  
She had asked her mother several times where she got the hairpiece.   
  
And several times had her mother answered "I dont know Chihiro." So,  
  
it was real, that, or she's a stressed out lunatic. She glanced at her  
  
bookshelf (her father had built her one as soon as they got settled   
  
in, knowing how much she loved to read), " Face it Chihiro, only in   
  
fairy tales can dreams such as yours can exist."  
  
Yes, she had told herself that so many times. Handsome dragon-guys  
  
like Kohaku belong only in her dreams and her past. Even if he did  
  
exist, did he really love her as much as she did?, did he think of her  
  
as much as she did? Besides, her parents would probably faint in   
  
knowing that she was dating a river god. 'If I really was dating a river  
  
god' she thought sadly.  
  
"Chihiro, Jengo's on the phone!" her father, Akio Ogino, hollered.  
  
"Hey Jengo!"  
  
  
  
*Hey Chihiro!*  
  
"What's up?"  
  
*Not much. Chihiro is something wrong? You kept spacing out today, you  
  
do know that you can always tell Hana and I anything, right?*  
  
"Yeah, I know. Its just that well... maybe... its kinda hard to explain"  
  
*We have time, my parents are out today and my sister, Jhena, is out on  
  
a date. So, we can talk all night long*  
  
Chihiro remembered Jhena, Jengos older sister in college, she was   
  
nice. Jhena looked exactly like Jengo, only she had greyish-blue eyes   
  
and her hair had no green dye. It was just long, silky and black.  
  
  
  
*Chihiro? hello are you there?*  
  
"Yes, I'm here."  
  
Could she tell her?...  
  
But what if Jengo thought her crazy? would she still be her friend then?...  
  
Would she really risk her friendship?...  
  
'Yes', she thought. Behind Jengos rough exterior, lies an understanding  
  
soul. Besides, of all the people who could understand her, Jengo could.  
  
'Besides Kohaku anyway.' she thought wryly. Afterall Jengo moved alot,  
  
surely she must know what the stress of moving felt like.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. Its a rather long story, and its unbelievable."  
  
*Like I said we can talk all night long.*  
  
And so she talked. She spilled every bottled thought in her heart for  
  
six years to Jengo. She talked about the Incident. She talked and Jengo  
  
never interupted. 'Either she's doing it to be polite or she thinks I'm  
  
crazy.' she grimly decided.  
  
"... so there you go. All these years of waiting and hoping."  
  
*Wow. Chihiro, how come you never told us this?*  
  
"Oh sure, I'd come in there and say: 'Hey Jengo, did you know that when  
  
I was ten I went into this magical world, where boys turn into dragons  
  
and old ladies with literally large noses rule the bathhouse. Where paper  
  
birds are lethal and roasted newt is considered a delicacy."  
  
  
  
She did'nt even realize that she had been screaming every word, until  
  
her father came in her room and told her to quiet down.  
  
*Calm down. No need to scream. I dont have spare ears, you know.*  
  
"Sorry, but I have to admit. It feels good to have this all said and  
  
done."  
  
*I told you talking was a good thing. So its really real then? the   
  
bathhouse I mean...*  
  
"Yes, all of its real. Every single bit of it."  
  
*Wow* Jengo repeated.  
  
"Could you say something else besides 'Wow'?, its really annoying."  
  
*Hehe... sorry. You know what the weird thing is?*  
  
"What?"  
  
*I believe you. I really do.*  
  
"Really? no lies?"  
  
*Really. No lies. We should tell Hana about this you know. I'd hate  
  
keeping secrets from her.*  
  
"Do you think she'd understand?"  
  
*Yeah, she would. We are talking about the same Hana right?*  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*The same Hana who thought squirrels can talk. Yup, I think she would  
  
believe us.*  
  
"Alright... well, I gotta go. My parents want to use the phone. We  
  
can tell Hana tomorrow."  
  
*Okay, bye.*  
  
"Bye."  
  
Chihiro hung up the phone and gave out a long sigh. 'This is great,  
  
finally someone understood me.', she did a little happy jig in her bed.  
  
She looked at the clock, '9:30, hmm... enough time to go for a little  
  
night walk.'  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm goin' outside for a walk. I'll be back by 10:00."  
  
She took her gray sweater and changed into her favorite pair of   
  
sneakers. "Fine, as long as you come back at exactly 10:00. Remember  
  
the last time you did'nt come home until 11:00 and we started calling  
  
the police?, I dont really want to do anything embarassing such as that  
  
again." her father reminded her.  
  
She did remember that. Painfully. It was rather embarassing, having  
  
the police and a few of their neighbors search for her, thinking she  
  
was kidnapped or worse. They found out later that she was at Hanas   
  
house, she got carried away listening to Hanas new cd and forgot about  
  
the time. Her parents were furious and grounded her for a week.  
  
"Dont worry, I brought my watch just incase and I'm only taking a  
  
walk. Nothing big." she assured them.  
  
Yes, a simple walk. Thats all.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The moon was full and it held a mysterious glow. The moon seemed  
  
to have a silvery-tint in it. And Chihiro, felt a longing ache in her  
  
heart. Clutching her chest, she mumbled, "I'm pathetic, and I'm such a  
  
hopeless romantic." The stars twinkled and the whole place seemed so  
  
perfect for a romantic walk between lovers. Certainly not for a single,  
  
loner like herself.  
  
"Why dont I just end the pain and jump off a cliff?" she said loudly.  
  
As soon as those words slipped from her lips, the winds began to pick  
  
up. As if it was angry, the winds seemed strong enough to shake the   
  
trees. Chihiro gave out a whimper, 'Okay, this is scary, maybe I should  
  
go.'  
  
As if the winds heard her thoughts, it quickly slowed down. It formed  
  
a circle around Chihiro, making her unable to leave the place. Then, a  
  
greenish mist formed around her, making her calm and unafraid. "What  
  
is this?" she whisphered. The mist and the wind continued to circle   
  
around her, slow, but never stopping. Soon enough the mist wrapped  
  
themselves around like a warm embrace. 'Comfy.' she thought. She looked  
  
at her waist where the 'misty embrace' was, the mist seemed to look like  
  
real arms now. Real flesh, real blood and real arms.   
  
She studied the pair of arms for a few seconds, but her eyes decided  
  
to trail their way to their owner. Slowly she looked up.  
  
Jade met Amber...  
  
"Kohaku?"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Unknown to the 'lovers', four pairs of eyes were watching. One had  
  
fiery red eyes, the face held a hidden sinister smirk. The second had  
  
icy blue eyes, its eyes held hunger for blood. The third had cat-like  
  
yellow eyes, this one held a centuries worth of secrets and suffering.  
  
The last, had eyes full of nothingness. It was white, and no pupils.  
  
Its eyes looked like the sunken eyes of death.  
  
"Finally, our plan has begun to take action." the second remarked.  
  
"It wont be long till the children arrive. Then we go for the kill."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A moonlit night, lovers delight.  
  
Wrap your arms around me and hold me tight.  
  
Protect me from deaths sight.  
  
~Shibahime Hibiya  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Review Response:  
  
To Smiley-Chan: Thank you, you are my first reviewer, actually your  
  
my only reviewer. (How sad is that?!) Anyways thanks ^_^ I hope you  
  
read this chapter and like it. Yes, I like the Mickey Mouse part too!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the format of my first chapter. I'm still having  
  
problems with it when I upload stuff. It took me 5 tries to fix it.  
  
And it still looks messed up. My formats gone *sighs* it looked nice   
  
too. Damn, I'm not even sure how this will look like when I upload it.  
  
Oh well, please review, it would really mean alot to me. Flames will  
  
be used to feed my dog Sam though, constructive critism only! 


	3. Beyond the Naked Eye

Seasons of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Spirited Away. Only this story and the OC.  
  
Chapter Three: Beyond the Naked Eye  
  
"Kohaku?"  
  
Was he really here?...  
  
Or was it another silly illusion?...  
  
The trees seemed to sway around them, following the direction of the winds.  
  
The moon still mysterious, the stars still twinkling. "Kohaku?" she repeated.  
  
Letting the wind carry his name. His eyes were still the same passionate jade.  
  
"Chihiro..." it was'nt a question, but rather a statement. How beautiful had  
  
her name sounded through his lips. 'He really is here... it was'nt a dream afterall'  
  
she thought. "You're really here... alive, and not a dream." she said softly. Her  
  
eyes still looking at his.  
  
"Yes, I'm really here, alive, and not a dream." he answered with a slight grin  
  
on his face. Her eyes tried to memorize every single bit of his face. His eyes, his  
  
nose, his lips, but most of all his smile.  
  
His arms were still wrapped around her protectively. 'So this is what love   
  
feels like... nice.' he thought. He had heard about love and romance of all kinds  
  
from the bathouse workers. Greedy they were, they still had a heart or at least some  
  
of it. Gossips quickly spread around the bathouse, and so he had heard a few love  
  
stories. No matter what kind the story is, it all says the same thing- love is   
  
wonderful, love is like air you cant live without it. He always thought that love  
  
was a waste of his time. Besides it wasnt like he had anyone special in his heart,  
  
that is until he met her. Six years had been too long, and he hated himself for   
  
taking this much long just to get here.  
  
He had six years to work on his pride issue and his emotions. Plus he had to  
  
learn how to have patience. Telling Yubaba that he wanted to quit was easier than he  
  
thought. Yubaba had known this would happen, she tore his contract and told him to  
  
live with her twin Zeneba for the meantime. But as she told him so, she had that  
  
sympathetic look in her eyes that told him that she knew something he didnt. 'Come  
  
to think about it Zeneba had that same look in her eyes whenever I talked about  
  
Chihiro.' he thought. Was something bad going to happen? he prayed not. A movement  
  
in his arms brought him back to reality.  
  
Chihiro hid her face in his chest, smelling his scent of fresh water and green  
  
tea. Contented, she sighed happily, but not before taking a peek at her watch '9:45,  
  
I still have fifteen minutes left.' "I missed you so much." he said. "I missed you  
  
more." she replied. This was like one of the scenes in one the romantic movies Julia  
  
Roberts would star in. She almost felt like a little schoolgirl who's talking about   
  
her crush infront of her friends.  
  
"I thought you'd never come." she said. He felt guilty as she said that. He  
  
had made her wait far too long, he mentally slapped himself. "I'm sorry Chihiro."  
  
He really was.   
  
"Its alright, you're here now. I'm gonna be just fine." she said with a hint  
  
of determination in her voice. Instantly, Kohaku felt even more guilty, added with  
  
a touch of selfishness. Chihiro sensed the tensed feeling in his arms and asked,  
  
"Whats wrong?". Kohaku sighed. This really wasnt the best plan he made, but it was   
  
the only one available so far. "Chihiro, what I'm about to ask you may shock you,  
  
and I expect that there's a possibility that you might not agree to this," he paused  
  
"its a long story. So to make it short, I want you to come with me to Aburaya."  
  
'Did he... did he just ask me to come with him to Aburaya?' she thought. She  
  
felt dizzy all of a sudden. "Why?" she asked. Kohaku slightly frowned, 'Why?... is  
  
she saying she doesnt want to come?'. He answered "I cant stay here in your world,  
  
Zeneba only gave me enough time to talk to you and ask you to come back with me. My  
  
magic isnt strong enough to tie me in your world, if I stay, I'll slowly vanish to  
  
thin air. Do you want that?". He was silently praying that she would come with him.  
  
"N-no, I dont want you to vanish, but do I have to come with you today? I  
  
at least would like to say goodbye to my parents and I'd like to pack too and...  
  
and... Wow," she breathed in "this is so sudden... I mean you come out of nowhere  
  
to ask me to come with you."  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said softly. "No, let me finish. I've been waiting for six  
  
years. Waiting and waiting for you. And now that you've come the first thing you say  
  
is to come with you. Hello? you didnt even say hi to me. You have no idea how sudden  
  
this is Kohaku."  
  
"Yes, I do." The whole place became silent and too awkward. This was not how  
  
Chihiro imagined their meeting. She sighed. He sighed. Chihiro felt like laughing.  
  
Oh yeah, this was far from how she imagined it. Laughter bubbled in her lips. She  
  
couldnt help it. Soon enough, Kohaku joined in. They laughed for the whole five  
  
minutes.  
  
"You dont have to come with me now, the latest you could come could be at   
  
least tomorrow and no later." he instructed. She nodded. Then she thought about her  
  
friends Jengo and Hana. "Would you mind if I bring my friends?" she asked. He was  
  
silent for a moment and a calculating look appeared on his face. "I suppose so,  
  
Yubaba has been friendly eversince you left. How many?" he asked. "Just two."  
  
she answered.  
  
"I have to go now, I'm starting to become one with the winds once more. But  
  
promise me to meet me at the bridge tomorrow afternoon, and no later."  
  
"Yes, I promise. I'll see you, and I wont be late." she promised. She took a  
  
hold of his hands and looked at his green eyes. Her face reddened and she blushed.  
  
'Okay Chihiro, just do it. Its not gonna kill you.' she giggled. Then, quicker than   
  
his eyes could see, Chihiro grabbed his hands and landed a soft, quick kiss on his  
  
lips. Kohakus eyes widened. This was actually Chihiros first kiss, though she did'nt  
  
mind making the first move. Just when Kohaku was about to kiss back, he quickly  
  
disappeared into the wind. Living Chihiro, with a sappy little smile on her face.  
  
Which was quickly replaced with panic, 'Oh no, what time is it?'. She looked at her  
  
watch. Nine fifty-eight. 'Oh boy.' She ran as fast as she could to her home, but  
  
not before doing another one of her infamous victory jig.   
  
This was a wonderful day, first she was able to tell Jengo about the Spirit  
  
World, second she got to see Kohaku and he invited her to come with him, third she  
  
kissed him and forth she was able to come home before 11:00. Yep, this was great  
  
day.  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
Ehnshi was bored. They had been waiting for sixteen long years for their plan   
  
to take action, and now that it has the Master had told them that they had to wait  
  
for another few years again. Only part one of the plan has been completed, the rest  
  
was still waiting to happen. Ehnshi was'nt born patient, she never was and never will  
  
be. She envied Byakko that the Master had sent him on an errand, 'At least he's not  
  
bored.' she thought. She gave out a yawn and stared at her reflection at the mirror.  
  
'Pretty, is what defines me.' she proudly thought, as she played with one of her  
  
blond curls.   
  
"Stop looking at the mirror, it might break." the intruder smirked.  
  
'Huntrell.' she darkly thought. "Dont you have work?" she mumbled. "Nope.", she  
  
frowned. Huntrell was one of her least favorite person around here. "You think you're  
  
so special, just because the Master favors you."  
  
"The Master does not favor me, I favor him." Huntrell said softly, emphasizing   
  
the I in her sentence. Ehnshi glared at Huntrell, she hated her. She was beautiful,   
  
wise and her fighting skills were impressive. Huntrell was everything the Master   
  
wanted. Everything Ehnshi wanted to be. Huntrell was a bundle of secrets, even the   
  
Master knew little of her. It was haunting and bewitching. Even her looks was haunting,   
  
her long auburn hair was like fire every night, it seemed to burn everything in sight.  
  
Her cat-like yellow green eyes, full of centuries worth of secrets. Huntrell was really  
  
like an angel. If Ehnshi did'nt know better she'd say Huntrell was one of the Fallen  
  
Ones. She mentally smacked herself, 'The Fallen Ones are long gone, the gods had   
  
already destroyed them.', but a rumor from long ago had planted itself in her mind   
  
once more.  
  
There was rumor she had heard from one of the gossiping demi-gods that one of the  
  
Fallen Ones was still alive, but that was so long ago, it couldnt be true. Still, if  
  
looked closer, Huntrell could easily pass off as one of the Fallen Ones and no one   
  
would notice the difference. She silently agreed with herself.  
  
"Dont you have anything better to do than look at yourself in the mirror?"  
  
Huntrells annoyed voice brought Ehnshi back to reality. "Not really. I've already  
  
killed the trolls Master Chronos asked me." Ah yes, the trolls... annoying, stupid  
  
creatures. Up until now, Ehnshi couldnt believe as to why the gods built this beasts.  
  
What good were they for anyway? "What about the twin thieving fairies the Master asked  
  
you to do?" Shirri and Fye, 'Damn fairies!' she angrily thought. "Dead." she answered.  
  
"Both of them?... are you sure?" Huntrell asked. Ehnshi wasnt surprised as to  
  
why Huntrell asked this, fairies were'nt stupid. They were fast creatures, the perfect  
  
thieves actually. '...but they deserved it.' she sneered. Shirri and Fye had stolen the  
  
Masters golden Emblem. She really didnt know what it was for, all she knew was just to  
  
kill the twins and to get the Emblem back. "Yes, I'm very sure." she muttered.  
  
Her voice echoed around her room, her icy blue eyes scanned the area. Huntrell had  
  
left. 'Bitch.' she thought.   
  
  
  
*I heard that.*   
  
'Quit reading my mind! Huntrell.'  
  
*You're just mad because your psychic powers are a failure.*  
  
'Go away.'  
  
*Fine.*  
  
Enshi frowned. Huntrell was right her psychic powers were a failure. She just did  
  
not have the patience for it. She hated being the youngest in her group, because of   
  
this most everyone thought she was inexperienced. Which led to having Huntrell as her  
  
tutor. She sighed angrily, 'I need to go outside.', she let out her butterfly-like  
  
wings and flew off her window, into the secret world of the night.  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
Beyond the Naked Eye,  
  
lies a world of magic.  
  
Far from reality,  
  
a land for wishers and dreamers,  
  
liars and story-tellers.  
  
Beyond the Naked Eye.  
  
~Shibahime Hibiya  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan: Thank you so much for reviewing! ^_^ and I agree she did become  
  
strong and brave. Thanks for reading it despite the messy format, I'm still trying  
  
to fix it.^_^ and hope you like this chapter.  
  
A/N: This chapter is in another different format as you can tell. The next few chaps.  
  
might have different formats, because I'm still trying to figure out this whole  
  
format thingie. Bare with me. And please read and review. Hopefully this would have  
  
a better looking format than the first two ones.  
  
See ya. R+R ^_^ 


	4. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Seasons of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Spirited Away, only the OC.  
  
Chapter Four: Home Is Where The Heart Is  
  
It was morning once more in the Ogino household. And once again, Chihiro is examing  
  
herself in the mirror, but this time her eyes were focused on her smile, on her lips.   
  
"I kissed him." she mumbled, touching her lips, "I really did."  
  
This morning was different than any other mornings she had in the past six years.  
  
Everything seemed to glow and shine, and all because of that one innocent kiss. It almost  
  
made her dizzy, just the thought of him waiting for her at the bridge, she gave out an  
  
almost breathless sigh. Today was the day, in which she has dreamed of for so many nights.  
  
But then a thought came to her mind, what about her parents? they would wonder about  
  
her. 'I could always make an excuse.' she thought dryly. She should have thought of asking  
  
Kohaku the equivalent of the time there, to here. The events from last night happened so  
  
fast- Kohaku appearing, him inviting her, everything- her questions seem trip and smack   
  
right into each other, she was toungue-tied and surprised. She looked at the time, ten o'  
  
clock, she called Jengo and Hana earlier on the phone to meet her by the play grounds at  
  
ten-fifteen. She wanted to explain to Hana her story, and she wanted them both to come with  
  
her to Aburaya, she would not force them, of course. Just ask. Given a choice. That is all.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"...my sister is out on a date again, its really annoying." Jengo muttered. "Nonesense,  
  
your just mad because your the one without a date, no offence." said Hana, stating a fact.  
  
"None taken." Jengo answered, but not before giving a frown to Hana.  
  
"So, why are we having a meeting again?" Hana asked.  
  
"I have a little confession to make."  
  
"Confession?...Chihiro?"  
  
"Yeah...a confession," a pause, "and an invitation."  
  
"Invitation?...like a party invi-"  
  
"No, not like that." Jengo interrupted.  
  
Chihiro stared at Jengo, does she know about her rendezvous with her dragon? No, from  
  
the look Jengo gave her, it was more possible that Jengo was just guessing. She took a deep  
  
breath, closed her eyes momentarily, and began to retell her story. Just for Hana. Jengo  
  
knew already.  
  
"....and so I waited for six years, until last night, he came."  
  
"He came?" was Hanas wide-eyed response.  
  
"What?..he did?" was Jengos surprised voice.  
  
"Yes, he did. It was quite a surprise actually. I was walking in the park, he came, I  
  
was shocked, and then..... I... I... kissed him."  
  
"You kissed him?" Jengo took a deep breath, this was getting more interesting.  
  
"Oh wow, imagine that. A dragon for a boyfriend." Hana said casually.  
  
Chihiro blushed. Ears flaming red, she shook herself. They had more important things to  
  
talk about.  
  
"So, that was your confession. What about your invitation?" Hana asked.  
  
"When Kohaku came, he asked me to come back to Majou no Sekai, to Aburaya, to him. I told  
  
him I would come, but I asked him if I could bring two people with me."  
  
"And lemme guess, those two people are Hana and me?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
There was a long pause, an awkward silence. All three of them were lost in thought. With  
  
Chihiro worried about her friends decision. Jengo, worried about her leaving and Hana about  
  
her siblings. "You dont have to go if you dont want to." she added.  
  
"I'm in. I wanna meet the guy who made my friend smile like that." Jengo said.  
  
"I'm in too! this could be a once in life-time adventure and I refuse to miss it." said  
  
Hana.  
  
"Really?!" Chihiro asked. Her voice came out in a tiny squeak.  
  
"Yeah." came the enthusiastic reply.  
  
"Alright, we meet this afternoon, ready and packed." she ordered.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Kohaku silently watched the grass sway with the wind, the birds gliding through the  
  
air, the turqouise sky, with its white clouds partially hiding the bright sun and the flowers  
  
blooming unoticably by others except him. He sighed. Chihiro was coming this afternoon. All  
  
will be well. All must be well. Why? because she is worth it.   
  
He needed her, gone was his river, so now she was his home. His safe haven, his shelter.  
  
A place he could love.   
  
He was tired of wandering, a god has his limits. There were millions of moments in his   
  
life when he would do anything to get his river back, but now he was contented, now he had  
  
a home. So what if this shelter was not his river?, so what if this shelter was a human? So  
  
what?  
  
This 'shelter' accepted him, loved him and cared for him. And, so he held on to this  
  
'shelter'. He could hardly calm himself last night. Seeing her again made his blood run wild,  
  
it felt wonderful. It was a sweet, yet short reunion. Though not for long, he'd see her and   
  
scoop her into his arms and hold her, never letting go. And that kiss, oh god that kiss!  
  
Kissing was a new thing for him. Oh, he knew what it was, but dragons rarely kissed.  
  
With the whole snout and whiskers agenda, it was more of a human thing to be honest. That  
  
sudden kiss- as innocent and short as it was- reminded him what love is, and why there is  
  
love. Such is the power of love. He thought himself lucky to have found it, it was rare for a  
  
god to find love these days. Now that he had it, he would never let go.  
  
She was his home, where his heart will always be.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A place to love,  
  
A shelter that cares,  
  
A place that accepts,  
  
never caring what you look like,  
  
needs you just for who you are.  
  
You are my home,  
  
my heart,  
  
my love.  
  
~Shibahime Hibiya  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Review Reponse:  
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan: thanks for reviewing^_^, villains- as much as I hate them- do add some  
  
spice to the story. Glad you liked the chapter, hope you'll like this one too.^_^  
  
Anony: *blushes at compliment* many thanks for reviewing to my story. I hope you'll come   
  
back to read this chapter. ^_^ thanks!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: well hope you like this chapter, dont worry Chihiro will see Kohaku again in the next  
  
chapter, i promise.  
  
Sam: yeah, see ya! and R+R 


	5. Eyes Like Yours

Seasons of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Spirited Away, just the OC.  
  
Chapter Five: Eyes Like Yours  
  
The sun was slowly setting as Chihiro, Jengo and Hana hiked through the trail the Oginos  
  
once took. Each with a duffel bag in their hands, the trio trudged up the trail and into the   
  
ancient crimson tunnel, that Chihiros father had dubbed 'a fake amusement park building'.  
  
Chihiro had told her parents that she and couple of friends were having a one-week trip in the   
  
mountains to celebrate the last week of summer. Her parents sadly fell for the lie and allowed   
  
her to go to the imaginary trip. Just goes to show you how smart parents are these days. Jengo,  
  
told her parents that she was going with her cousins to a trip to Tokyo. And Hana, told her   
  
mother that she joined a club that works to save endangered squirrels in the mountains. Again   
  
the parents fell for the lie and allowed their daughters to go without a question.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Hana asked. They were already walking in the grassy fields. "No, but  
  
we're almost there." Chihiro answered.  
  
"This is a nice place to go for a picnic... better than the park actually." Jengo remarked  
  
'Funny that was my mother said too.' Chihiro thought. The grass felt cool on their skin as they  
  
walked past the little stone figures and into the mossy steps with a frog fountain.  
  
Chihiro felt her heart thumping wildly against her chest, her hands sweaty with anxiety.  
  
Was he really there? would he be there as he said he would? yes, yes he would. But what if he  
  
was'nt? god she could'nt be able to stand the humiliation, especially infront of her friends.  
  
She smacked herself- earning her a strange look from Jengo- Kohaku would'nt do that, besides   
  
she trusted him. Kohaku never breaks his promise, he is Kohaku afterall.  
  
They walked through the restaurants, Hana absorbed every detail of every single thing they  
  
walked by. "Something smells good..." she murmured, as her nose directed the direction of the  
  
scent. "It's food, but dont eat it. You might turn into pigs, like my parents did once."   
  
"Here have a candy bar." Jengo offered Hana.  
  
They walked closer to the bathhouse, Chihiro could almost see the bridge. Almost.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Kohaku patiently waited by the bridge. He was nervous as hell. He could hardly sleep last  
  
night. He tossed and turned. He did'nt even eat his breakfast, he was too busy making things  
  
perfect for Chihiros arrival. But what was he nervous for?, he wondered, he had already seen  
  
her before... Kohaku silently chuckled, the funny thing was, he never really got a good look at  
  
her. It was night, sure he had a 20/20 vision, but his excitement had clouded his vision. So,  
  
this time the first thing he was going to do when he sees her is, get a really long good look  
  
at her.  
  
"Kohaku?"  
  
His eyes snapped open and he looked at the direction of the voice.   
  
"Chihiro." he murmured.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chihiro dropped her bag, and ran to Kohaku's open arms. She felt warmth within his arms,  
  
holding her tight. He smelled of fresh water and green tea. She hid her face in the crook of   
  
his neck. She felt him kiss her forehead. She shivered at his touch. And she felt him smile.  
  
She looked up to see his familiar brainlessly affectionate smile. It was rare to see him  
  
smile, so to her it was a bliss to see him smile at her like that. His jade eyes held her in  
  
place. Scanning every part of her face. She loved his eyes, only he could ever have those eyes.  
  
Only he could ever produce a smile in those eyes.   
  
His passionate eyes.  
  
His beautiful eyes.  
  
His eyes.  
  
Once, when she was fourteen, she thought about forgetting Kohaku. Thinking that maybe he  
  
was just a dream or he broke his promise. She reasoned with herself that there were loads of  
  
other boys with jade eyes like his. For a week, or two, she tried finding herself a boy who had  
  
eyes like Kohaku, who was just as nice and sincere as Kohaku, but her experiment failed way  
  
before she even started it. She felt foolish to try to replace Kohaku, when there was only one  
  
Kohaku in her heart. She promised herself never to do something like that again. For she felt  
  
like she was lying to herself and to her heart.   
  
She let her eyes explore his face, he has'nt changed much, just height and build. He still  
  
had that calm demeanor, but she felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest.   
  
And his eyes... were his eyes.   
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Kohaku absorbed every inch of her face. Her amber eyes, her soft cheeks- which he gently  
  
caressed- and her pink lips. The same ones that kissed his, the same ones that he ached to kiss  
  
once more. He slowly bent down and kissed her.  
  
Molding his lips to hers. Pressing her to him. Passion filled his heart. He felt his heart  
  
beat wildly, his spirit dancing uncontrolably trying its best to claim this maiden he held in  
  
his arms. He smiled against her.  
  
He eventually let go of her, running his hand through his hair, shaking off the excitement  
  
in his body.  
  
"You came..." were the first words said in the afternoon.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
They smiled at eachother and for a moment everything disappeared.   
  
For a moment that is.  
  
"Hey!, what about us?" called Hana, her voice shook them out of their romantic bubble.  
  
"Hush Hana, they're having a romantic moment." Jengo whispered, elbowing Hana on the rib.  
  
"Ow!" winced Hana. "I said, Hush!" Jengo repeated.  
  
"It's alright, you guys." Chihiro giggled. She almost forgot about them with him around.  
  
"This is Kohaku." she introduced. Kohaku gave a perfect bow. "Kohaku, this is Hana and Jengo,  
  
my friends." Hana and Jengo, tried to mimick Kohakus bow, but failed miserably.   
  
"So this is the guy Chihiro keeps talking about... huh?" Jengo muttered. "Glad to see that  
  
Chihiro found someone who could make her happy."  
  
"Yup, shes happy alright." Hana chimed.  
  
Chihiro blushed at this comment. Kohaku entwined his fingers with hers. "Come. Everyone's  
  
waiting inside." he said. At this she blinked, "Everyone?"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Rinnnnn!" she screeched. Rin dropped the buckets she was holding, and gave Chihiro a   
  
bone-crushing bear hug. "You little dope!, I missed you so much." she paused and gave Chihiro  
  
a long look. "Well, looks like your not a dope anymore, your so pretty. I hardly noticed you."  
  
she said fondly.  
  
"Thank you, I missed you too, Rin."  
  
"Well, well, the scrawny brat is here again."  
  
Chihiro whipped her head to the direction of the voice. "Yubaba?"   
  
"Glad to see you remember me child." Yubaba smirked. She opened her arms and pulled Chihiro  
  
in Bear Hug number two. "Look at you, hardly a child, more like young woman." she said eyeing   
  
her. "Wheres Bou?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Upstairs, sleeping. He wanted to see you badly, but after a while he felt sleepy." Yubaba  
  
sighed. "Where's Kamaji?" she asked.  
  
"Right behind you granddaughter," said an enthusiastic reply. Bear Hug number three. "I  
  
missed you too Kamaji." she said softly.  
  
Happiness filled the air. As old friends unite, as lovers embrace. Aburaya glows brightly  
  
with joy, seducing customers to come and enjoy the warmth of love.  
  
Come one, come all.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Your eyes held me close.  
  
Your eyes invite me to an endless warmth.  
  
Your eyes were your eyes.  
  
No one has eyes like yours.  
  
~Shibahime Hibiya  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Review Response:  
  
Anony: Thanks for reviewing. Please tell me when you have your penname already. Many thanks  
  
for considering my story worth reading. Glad you like ^_^  
  
MaraJade2990: Yay! a new reviewer! thank you. glad you think its cute.^_^  
  
Svetlaell: another new reveiwer^_^, as for your question it shall be answered in the following  
  
chapter. just keep reading^_^.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A/N: Sorry to say this but, since the SA gangs all together and happy. I have to let the   
  
villains go into action. I'll probably have 6 more chapters or more. I plan to make this  
  
story really exciting, and the villains really evil. Muahahahahaha :P Oh and for anyone who's  
  
wondering... Kohaku is 18 years old. Unlike, Chihiro who is 16. Because in the movie Kohaku  
  
is two years older than Chihiro, and since she was 10 when she came there, plus six years  
  
equals 16 for Chihiro and 18 for Kohaku. You do the math :p  
  
Sam: Oh! and advance Happy Halloween!!! 


	6. PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT

Hey Shibahime here, sadly this is not a chapter, but dont worry I will update! I just thought of  
  
two good idea for another story. So, its up to you reviewers to tell me which of the two you like  
  
best!  
  
idea A: this is an AU, no magic involved but the SA gang will be there in one way or the other.  
  
Chihiro is scarred from a previous marriage, her husband cheated on her leaving her and her kids.  
  
5 years later, she becomes a teacher at nearby highschool and meets Kohakus daughter, whom she  
  
teaches. Kohaku, however shared the similar fate, and was left by his wife who wanted him only   
  
for money, mad at the world for having to live with this pain, he closes his heart. And cares for  
  
no one but his daughter and son. They unexpectedly meet, and with help of their children they   
  
fall inlove, and Kohaku has warmed up to the world. Will they suceed, or will Kohakus ex. wife   
  
get in the way of their love? Chihiro has never met Kohaku before.  
  
idea B: this has magic involved. 6 years later, Chihiro Ogino is happily living her teenage years  
  
when suddenly, she finds a little girl on her front yard saying that she is her daughter. Chihiro  
  
confused, has no idea what is going on. Later, she finds out that she is her future daughter. Who  
  
is also the key to reuniting her with Kohaku, though she still has no idea who the father is. Its  
  
a big game of hide-and-seek, as Chihiro and her future daughter find Kohaku and more surprises.  
  
idea C: you like them both, though I'm not sure if I could juggle 3 stories at the same time.  
  
I'll do it anyway^_^  
  
well thanks, dont worry I will continue this story, and review as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Svetlaella  
  
Anony  
  
Mei mei  
  
Rogue Solus  
  
for reading and reviewing, I promise I will update. ^_^ 


	7. First Sight

Seasons of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Spirited Away, just the OC.  
  
Chapter Six: First Sight  
  
The air was cool, and the sapphire sky twinkled. Chihiro, Rin, Jengo and Hana settled in   
  
the yunas dormitory, the same ones Chihiro stayed in six years ago. The whole afternoon was spent  
  
with long-awaited reunions and celebrations. Chihiro found it hard to believe that everyone in   
  
the bathhouse still remembered her. Whether it be her escape from Yubaba, or her succesful rescue  
  
of the yuna and aogerus from Kaonashi, they remembered her and remembered her still. Yubaba,  
  
surprisingly welcomed Jengo and Hana. Kindly offered them a berry to solidify their bodies that  
  
were slowly disappearing. Even offered them a job. Kindly.   
  
As much as Chihiro was happy to be in Aburaya, she dreaded the thought of leaving. Kohaku  
  
cant expect her to stay here forever can he? she loved him she really did, but she loved her dear  
  
parents too. What would they do when the week is over and she had not come home yet? and what   
  
about Jengo and Hana?, they surely cant stay here either. She dreaded having this discussion with  
  
Kohaku, what if he thought that she didnt want to be here? god no, she loved being here. Its been  
  
her dream to be here, but what about her life on the other side?  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
She looked up to see concerned jade eyes looking down on her. "Nothing." she mumbled. Her  
  
palms felt sweaty and her questions felt like bursting out of her inards.  
  
"You realize that you're not a good liar?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
Silence followed, a comfortable one. She breathed in, swallowed.  
  
"I cant stay here forever, you know that right?" she whispered. She felt him tense and she  
  
paused to look at him, afraid she said the wrong thing. He had a calculating look on his face,  
  
she wasnt sure whether that was good or bad.  
  
"I found a way for you to." he said at last.  
  
Chihiro was stunned, 'He did?... forever?' her thoughts earlier swarmed her head once more.  
  
Millions of what ifs flooded her mind, Chihiro felt a headache coming. Thankfully, Kohakus voice  
  
brought her back to the present.   
  
"Its a bit hard to explain, dont worry about your parents, Zeniba and Yubaba found a way   
  
for you to go back and forth from your world to mine. That way, you get to keep both your life in  
  
this world to the human world."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, even your friends could do the same, if they want."  
  
"Really?" she repeated. What Kohaku said has'nt fully sunken yet.  
  
"Really." he answered. Chihiro was'nt sure whether to glomp Kohaku and smother him with   
  
kisses or to give him a bear hug and million "Thank you's" and "I love you's". She decided that  
  
glomping and kissing Kohaku was much more fun. And so she did, earning a surprised Oof! from him.  
  
She giggled in mid-way kisses.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how relieved I am." she replied. He chuckled and held her, placing her  
  
in his lap. The soothing sound of his breathing, and the cool whisper of the air, slowly lulled  
  
Chihiro to slumber.  
  
*****************  
  
Mornings were busy in Aburaya, it may not look it on the exterior, but inside were busy  
  
workers, ready for the days customers. Rin led the trio (Chihiro, Jengo and Hana), the new   
  
workers, around the bathhouse. Showing what their jobs were for the day, Jengo and Hana were to  
  
work with the head cook. Chihiro, however, was to work with Rin and help her with her daily work.  
  
Which Chihiro happily accepted.   
  
Chihiro was presently sweeping the floor, as instructed by Rin, when she saw a pair of icy  
  
blue eyes staring at her, watching her every move. Although, she could not see the face nor the   
  
body through the blur of customers and workers. Blinking, she searched through the crowd for the  
  
owner of those eyes, but soon found that it had disappear. Though, she did get a glimpse of storm  
  
blue butterfly wings, shaking her head thinking that she was working too hard. She stood up for  
  
a glass of cold water.  
  
*****************  
  
Ehnshi smirked, the human girl would be an easy prey. She was too curious, thus easy to   
  
lure. All she had to do was spread out her wings and the human would follow, out of her curiousity  
  
and her foolishness. She chuckled, even an amatuer demon could do this. The dragon however would  
  
be harder, dragons are stubborn creatures. It would be stupid of her to just attack, it was like  
  
jumping to her own death. So, she must lure his human lover first. Though, she must not kill her,  
  
for the girl was part of a bigger plot to take the dragons power and children that will follow. It  
  
will take time, but in the end, as their Master put it, would be worth the hard work, as long as  
  
they stick with the plan.  
  
She silently mocked the dragon for his oblivious-ness to height of power he held. He did not  
  
know just how powerful he could be if he willed it. 'Love blinded him.' she thought bitterly.   
  
"So, did you see her?, the human girl, is she there?" Byakko tentatively asked. She looked  
  
at him from the corner of her eye. "Yes, she's there. Easy prey." she replied.   
  
"Good, Chronos would be happy."  
  
Ehnshi wasnt listening, she was observing Byakko's appearance. His volcanic vulture eyes,  
  
his brute form could easily break a grown mans bones to dust, Byakko was definitely the definition  
  
of fear. Chronos picked the right man for the job. She snickered, their plan would be invincible,  
  
even the higher gods wont be able to stop them.  
  
*****************  
  
Chihiro shivered, she suddenly felt as if something big was going to happen. She paled, she  
  
breathed in, those eyes gave her sudden feeling of numbness. It was hypnotic, she felt sick and   
  
dizzy. She better ask Kohaku to take her to see Zeniba, maybe she might know.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
"You want to go to Zeniba's?" Kohaku asked. Chihiro nodded. In a flash of silver- Kohaku   
  
was quickly in his dragon form. Chihiro gaped in awe, she has'nt seen him in this form for so  
  
long, he was so, so magnificent. His silvery scales glistened, his aquatic mane was silky and  
  
soft, his talons was sharp and almost ivory. She gently scratched him behind the ears, earning  
  
a low purr from him. She smiled, he bent down and she mounted. Placing her hands in his horns,  
  
as if they were some kind of handle bars, he quickly flew up into the morning sky.  
  
*****************  
  
Rin was peacefully sweeping the floor, humming a soft little tune that some of the workers  
  
had taught her. The floor was spotless, she could almost see her reflection. She smiled proudly.  
  
And headed straight to the broom closet to put back the broom. As she walked to the closet, she  
  
smelled something that reminded her of blood.  
  
She quietly crept to the broom closet, feeling small and afraid. She could feel a cold   
  
shiver on her back. She took her time going to the closet, alert at the same time. Her footsteps  
  
were the only sounds she heard, that and her heavy breathing. Step by step. Step by step.   
  
She almost screamed when she felt something wet on her foot, she gulped and looked down.  
  
Blood...  
  
Blood...  
  
Crimson blood...  
  
The very essence of life...  
  
She choked back a sob, determined to solve this mystery. She walked. Step by step. The   
  
pitter patter of blood on her foot. The stench of blood becoming clearer as each step she took.  
  
She gulped once more, breathing heavily. She felt the knob of the closet door cold in her hands.  
  
Trembling, she slowly turned the knob, afraid of what she might find.  
  
Pulling herself together, she gripped the knob and kicked the door open.   
  
She paled. The cold breeze of death lingered in the air.  
  
There, on the floor, sprawled and dead was the foreman.   
  
Dead...  
  
Dead...  
  
Dead...  
  
Rin felt her knees weaken at the ghastly sight. His eyes white and open, his left arm was  
  
burned to a crisp. His nails were scraped out, leaving a bloody, open flesh. Numerous stab marks  
  
were all over his body. His legs were twisted in a disgusting angle, clearly his bones were broken  
  
and grounded to dust. His mouth was open, she could almost hear his scream. A terrifying scream.  
  
  
  
Crimson. A crimson death, it was. Dead, were the words Rin repeated in her head.  
  
*****************  
  
It wont be long  
  
till you see all of me.  
  
And when you do,  
  
you'll wish you had'nt.  
  
~Shibahime Hibiya  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Hi! okay, I've decided long and hard for which story I'm going to make.  
  
*breathes in* I have decided to make both stories , just to make everyone  
  
happy. I'll post sometime it next week, maybe after Saturday, after my test.  
  
Titles:  
  
Idea A shall be titled: Diamond Road  
  
Idea B shall be titled: Time and Again  
  
I hope ya'll like it.^_^  
  
*****************  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
Marie: Hope you're happy with my decision. Thanks for voting. Hope you'll like  
  
them both.  
  
hm.....: Thank you, thank you, I hope you'll like this chapter and idea A when I  
  
post it.  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan: Long time no see, yes as written above I'm making both, hope  
  
you're happy with it. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
unknown: Thank you for keeping up with my story, hope you like this chapter. I'm  
  
sorry you did'nt like idea A, but I do hope you'll like idea B. I'll post it as   
  
soon as possible.  
  
Shards-Of-Ice: Cool penname^_^, hope you like this chapter. Thanks for voting.  
  
Moezy-Chan: Yay! another new reveiwer^_^ thank you for your compliments. Hope  
  
you'll enjoy this chapter. I'll post idea B as soon as possible. 


	8. A Dark Turn For The Worst

Seasons of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the OC and the plot.  
  
Chapter Seven: A Dark Turn For The Worst  
  
Chihiro buried her face on Kohaku's mane, soft aqua mane tickled her cheeks. She breathed in  
  
deeply, those eyes made her dizzy. Kohaku grumbled beneath her, clearly he knew something was wrong.  
  
Correction, he always knew when something was wrong and she was greatful for that. It was nice to  
  
find a man like Kohaku who was understanding, yet manly at the same time. She smiled, someone up   
  
there must really like her. She looked down and saw Zeneba's cottege, still the same humble little  
  
home. It was amazing, this world of magic and unknown. Though, sometimes she could not comprehend to  
  
it, somehow the words just seem to come to her.  
  
She felt the familiar beckoning of Zeneba's home, she smiled. The days worries melted away,  
  
Kohaku was back to his other form, he held out his hand for her to take. She gladly accepted. Both  
  
of them walked hand and hand towards Zeneba's house.  
  
Completely unaware of the cat-like eyes that watched them with interest.  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
"Rin?...Rin?!" Jengo hollered through the hallway, it seemed Rin has been missing for some  
  
time now, the foreman as well. Yubaba was looking for Rin to attend to some customers.  
  
There, she saw a small figure huddled in the corner near the broom closet. "Rin, is that you?"  
  
No answer. She walked closer, she was probably seeing things, but she was sure it was Rin. Splash!  
  
the sound of her footsteps against liquid. She looked down, barely seeing anything. 'Must be water.'  
  
She heard sobbing, a terrified cry. 'Rin!' Jengo ran to her feeble figure hidden against the  
  
wall, darkness almost swallowing her body. Rin was shaking uncontrolably, eyes wide and pale face.  
  
Completely unRin-like. Jengo held Rin's face between her face shaking her lightly, just to acknoledge  
  
her presence. Rin looked at her, eyes unfocused. "He's dead, he's dead..." she mumbled repetetively.  
  
Jengo frowned, "Rin, who's dead?" she asked softly so as not to scare Rin.  
  
"He's dead... the foreman... nails gone, bones broken..." she rocked herself back and forth,  
  
small and afraid. Jengo looked around. There. She saw him the horrible sight that was unbelievably  
  
real. She looked down to her feet. 'They were blood all along.' she slowly thought. She crawled  
  
closer. It was the foreman. And he was dead.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine, she suddenly felt alone. She looked at Rin, "Rin..." her voice  
  
sounded hoarse and dry. "Rin, let's get out of here." she panicked. "Let's get out of here. Now."  
  
not waiting for a sound, she grabbed Rin by the hand and ran out. Away from the cold presence of the  
  
dead. Not caring what they looked like, all bloody and afraid. Yubaba needed to be alerted of this.   
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
"Chihiro, Kohaku. What a nice surprise!" Chihiro smiled. Kohaku smirked, no doubt Zeneba knew  
  
they were coming. Zeneba welcomed her in her arms. "Granny, I missed you!" she murmured. "As do I."  
  
Zeneba replied.  
  
"Kaonashi!" Chihiro exclaimed. "Uh..uh!" She wasn't sure what that meant, but she smiled.   
  
Kohaku frowned, his eyes cast downward. Chihiro snorted; dragons, such jealous creatures. She put  
  
a hand to his shoulder to reassure him that she was his and only his. Kohaku relaxed.   
  
"Now to what do I owe this visit for?" Zeneba asked, prepairing hot tea with Kaonashi's help.  
  
Kohaku turned to look at her, he'd like to know too. Chihiro swallowed, not really sure how to begin.  
  
"Well, it was about this morning. I was busy helping Rin with chores and suddenly I saw..." she   
  
paused, thinking of a way to describe what she saw.  
  
"You saw what dear?" Zeneba urged. Chihiro closed her eyes, reminiscing steel blue wings and  
  
dizzying eyes. "I saw these blue eyes, cold like, like they saw right through me." she saw once more.  
  
"I couldn't see the face, just the eyes. I felt dizzy for some reason, and I wanted to follow  
  
it. And, I'm not sure if I was seeing things, but I saw butterfly wings. Deep, deep blue..."  
  
"And then?" Kohaku looked at her worried, Chihiro had a hazy expression.  
  
"And then it was, gone." Chihiro snapped from her trance.  
  
"Gone like vanished?" Zeneba...  
  
Chihiro nodded. Zeneba's face was suddenly concerned. "Oh dear..." she mumbled. Zeneba stood  
  
up from her chair, opening a chest full of ancient, dusty books. She grabbed a green one, or was it  
  
blue? it was hard to tell, the book was too dusty. She flipped the pages open, almost hurried.  
  
  
  
'Hurried, about what?' Chihiro thought. She frowned, Zeneba continued to flip the pages,  
  
abruptly stopping on one. She moved closer to see. Kohaku leaned in.  
  
"Granny, what is it?" she asked. Something was troubling her, she knew.  
  
"The rise of Chronos' power has begun..." Zeneba whispered, a slight tremble in her voice.   
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Yubaba roared. She glared at everyone, she was not in a good mood  
  
at all. There was mischief in the air, someone or something was in the bathhouse. 'It had better not  
  
be Kaonashi.' she thought.  
  
The yunas shrieked, there was blood all over Rin and Jengo. Yubaba's eyes widened, Rin looked  
  
paranoid and Jengo looked frightened. "What happened?!"  
  
"We-we found the foreman..." Jengo stuttered. "And?" as head of the bathhouse, she needed to  
  
know what was going on. "He's dead..." Rin whispered. Had she heard that right?... or did she say...  
  
"Dead?... what do you mean dead?" The foreman can't be dead, she was just talking to him an  
  
hour ago. She frowned, "Dead as in murdered." Gasps and worried glances were all over the crowd.   
  
"Calm down everyone." Yubaba hushed. "Where is he?" she said.  
  
"I don't want to go back... no... no please I dont want to see it..." Rin cried.  
  
"Take Rin to bed and feed her." Yubaba ordered Hana, who was shocked. 'Wasn't this supposed  
  
to be a fun trip?' she thought. Everything seemed to take a dark turn for the worst. Where is Chihiro?  
  
she prayed she was safe. She led Rin upstairs to the yuna's room.  
  
"Show him to me?" Yubaba ordered Jengo who gave a feeble nod. "He's by the broom closet." she  
  
murmured. Images of blood and spilled guts filled her mind once more. It was bad enough she had to  
  
see him, now she had to see it all over again. The two of them walked in the damned hallway, followed  
  
by curious workers.   
  
The stench of rotting body and blood filled the air. Yubaba covered her nose, the downside of  
  
having such a huge nose... Splish! Splash! blood splatters... Yubaba glowered, the culprit shall be  
  
caught, no matter what.  
  
Her thought were interrupted by the human girl, Jengo. "There, there he is."  
  
Yubaba groaned, the sight was horrible. This wasn't a murder, this was a blood bath. She neared  
  
to the body inspecting it for some clues. She gasped, a sickened gasp.  
  
The foreman's bones were broken to dust... which could only mean one thing.  
  
"Byakko..." As long as he was here, no one was safe. Her past came back in seconds.  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
"Chronos?" Chihiro wondered. What an odd name. Zeneba looked at them with pity. Pity them for  
  
their future was covered with a dark cloud. "Those you saw were Ehnshi's... one of Chronos' loyal  
  
followers. Ehnshi is from the Briavathian Dynasty. Born of the high ruler of a once powerful clan,  
  
beauty and power they were. A powerful combination, a dangerous one too. Beware of her butterfly wings  
  
for they hide the steel blades, sharp enough to cut a 100 ogres in a single flap. She is treacherous  
  
bitch. Stay away from her." Zeneba warned.  
  
"She will lead you to your death." Kohaku glared at the book she was holding.  
  
"What about Chronos?" he asked. He protectively slipped his arm around Chihiro's waist.   
  
"Chronos..." Zeneba murmured. "To make it simple, to him your pain is his pleasure. Death is  
  
his joy. The fall of his enemy is a celebration to him. Death is his friend, a snap of his fingers  
  
and Death would obey whatever he commanded." Chihiro paled. If this Chronos was really after her,  
  
what chance does she have against him if the man had Death within his commands. Kohaku held her hand.  
  
So this was why Zeneba and Yubaba gave him a concerned look whenever he spoke of Chihiro.  
  
He closed his eyes. Until death do us part...  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
"Shit... I should have killed that old crone Zeneba when I had the chance to. Now the girl and  
  
the dragon know about us." Ehnshi hissed.  
  
"What do you mean us? She doesn't know about me..." Huntrell smirked.   
  
"Shut the hell up! I should go and kill her now before she gives out more information."   
  
"Don't! this would make the fight more interesting. Bloodier, you can kill the hag and her twin  
  
when the time is right." Huntrell spoke, a glimer of mischief was in her eyes. "Besides, so what if  
  
they know about Chronos? there's not much they could do about him. Their defenses are open."   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Ehnshi asked.  
  
"Very sure."  
  
Huntrell smirked, Ehnshi was much more dense than she thought she was. Unknown to all, she   
  
was making plans of her own. She spread out her wings, soft and feathery.  
  
'Like an angels...' she snorted.  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
The road's blurry,  
  
the skies dark.  
  
An unknown future  
  
in the palm of my hands.  
  
A dark mist in my eyes,  
  
I'm blind.   
  
And so, I take a turn for the worst.  
  
~Shibahime Hibiya  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan: About the whole how Chihiro stays, would be talked in the later chaps. Thanks  
  
for reviewing^_^ have read my new stories? I hope you're happy with   
  
how I wrote it.  
  
Moezy-chan: Thanks, I already posted my stories. Actually, I just updated new chaps.  
  
Arrow-card: Ah yes, the children... I've been waiting for someone to ask about that. Hehe, that  
  
part will also come in later chaps. It's one of the main cores of the story. Thanks.  
  
Aysen: A new reviewer! thank you!^_^  
  
Shards-Of-Ice: Hope your teacher didn't kill ya... thank you for reviewing!  
  
Shadow39: LOL! Hope you liked this chapter as well.^_^  
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~  
  
A/N: I'm so proud of myself! I updated all my stories in the same day. ^_^ I feel so mysterious,  
  
you know, with the whole evil plot of the story not quite yet unveiled. But don't worry you  
  
will know soon enough.  
  
Sam: Review! 


	9. Hidden In The Floras

Seasons of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the plot and OC.  
  
Chapter Eight: Hidden In The Floras  
  
Kohaku was worried, eversince that trip from Zenebas, Chihiro seemed to avoid him. Intentionally  
  
or not, he wasn't sure. Shes been keeping to herself too, after knowing what happened to Rin and Jengo,  
  
after what they saw. Aburaya, for the day, was closed. A few aogerus was brave enough to go into the  
  
hallway, to clean it up. As for the foreman, Yubaba had performed a small burial for him. The lights  
  
and the warm steam from the baths could not hide the fear that rose among the workers. Especially,   
  
Chihiro. He had felt her fear grow as the hours go by.  
  
Whoever this Byakko was, he sure as hell was still here. Maybe not in the bathhouse, but most  
  
certainly around the perimeter of Majou No Sekai. He glanced to his left and saw Yubaba. He frowned.  
  
Even Yubaba seemed nervous and that was a big deal, for Yubaba was not easily scared.  
  
Kohaku went outside, feeling Chihiros presence in the garden.   
  
"Hey..." he whispered, so softly he was afraid she didn't hear him.  
  
"Hey..." she replied, just as soft. She heard him afterall. She always did.  
  
He drew her closer in his arms, cradling her like a little baby. He unconciously caressed her  
  
cheeks. The silence was comfortable and the stars shown like diamonds in the velvet sky. Chihiro moved  
  
so she was facing him, taking in his jade eyes, his well sculpted face. He really was beautiful. And  
  
she didn't expect less.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she murmured, her face buried against his chest. His arms tight around her waist.  
  
She felt him start to talk, but she silenced him a gentle kiss. Which he accepted.   
  
"I'm sorry for avoiding you..." she started.  
  
"It's alright, I understand." Kohaku answered.  
  
"No, hear me out. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I guess I was afraid... afraid that this Chronos  
  
would hurt you too. And, I didn't want that. I love you too much, I don't want to lose you."  
  
She looked up to him.   
  
"You won't, and I want you to know that I will always be here by your side, protecting you."  
  
  
  
"Why?" she needed to know this.  
  
"It's hard to explain and I don't understand it myself... but,"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But... for once I've found something worth risking my life for."  
  
And with that Chihiro sobbed, he loved her, he really loved her.  
  
Kohaku smiled gently and he sealed his words with a kiss.  
  
Amidst the troubles of the day, the stars seemed to shine on them this heavenly night.  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
  
  
Chihiro yawned, the night was a little blurry for her. She remembered Kohaku carrying her up to  
  
his room. He decided not to let her sleep in the yunas room, besides he needed to keep his eyes on her  
  
just incase something might happen. She remembered how she cuddled up to him, as she slept.  
  
Yes, it was a good sleep. Then she remembered him telling her that he was going to take her some  
  
place today. She smiled, she deserved this. The week had been horrible to her.  
  
"I better fix myself up." She stood up and aired out the futon. Neatly folding it. She took a  
  
short shower and looked for Kohaku in the garden.  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
Kohaku let a soft smile grace his lips. He was going to take her to his secret spot. His special  
  
place. He knew she would like it there. He smiled wider.  
  
This day was just for the two of them. A little date as he recalled Chihiro called it.  
  
The rustle of footsteps awoke from his thoughts. "Chihiro..." he murmured.  
  
"The weathers wonderful isn't it? the sun's bright and the sky's clear." she commented.  
  
Kohaku nodded in agreement, he made sure that this was going to be a perfect day. Even if he had  
  
to use a bit of his magic to do so. In a flash, he was in his other form. His silver scales glistening  
  
in the sun. His eyes, a streak of mystery in them. Chihiro climbed up to him.  
  
And he flew straight to the north, excited about his little surprise.  
  
He had never been this happy, all because of Chihiro.  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
"Close your eyes... just hold my hand." he instructed softly in her ear, his breath tickling her  
  
the curve of her neck. Chihiro blushed and closed her eyes. Slipping her hand to his. Kohaku led her to  
  
a small clearing.   
  
"Okay, open your eyes."  
  
Chihiro gasped, it was a rainforest! All shades of green filled her sight, the sounds of nature  
  
filled the air. She felt so in touch with the earth. The cooing of birds and beasts. The soft colors of  
  
the flowers, the damp air. It was so beautiful, 'Almost as beautiful as Kohaku...' she thought.  
  
The place was so perfect, "It's so pretty..." she mumbled. Her eyes still amazed at the view she  
  
was getting. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I do, thank you." she embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her. "Come, let us  
  
eat. I prepaired us lunch."  
  
There, in a small clearing, surrounded by hydrangeas and amaranthines. Full of floras and faunas.  
  
Was their lunch that Kohaku had made. Hand in hand, they sat smiling at eachother. Like fools in love.  
  
But it didn't matter, they were together and that was all that mattered.  
  
They had little conversation, they were too busy admiring the rainforest. Admiring each other.  
  
Kohakus thoughts soon wondered what it would be like to claim her his. To keep her virginity for  
  
himself. To hear her moan and beg for him. To have her shiver at his touch. To touch her in ways no man  
  
has ever done. He shook himself.  
  
"Kohaku what's wrong?" Chihiro asked, he looked a little dazed.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all..." he whispered, albeit whispered huskily.  
  
'I've never noticed how deep and masculine his voice is...' she blushed.  
  
'Why is it suddenly so hot?' he wondered.  
  
His eyes scanned her face, the way she moved. Everything about her drove him insane. He moved  
  
closer to her and whispered in her ear, so close his lips brushed against her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
It was amazing how three little words could make her feel. Her heart was now thumping wildly in  
  
her chest. He'd said those words so many times, but for some reason when he said it now...  
  
It felt so wonderful... so romantic.  
  
She neared to him, putting her arms around his neck. Gently brushing her cheek against his. He  
  
answered by snaking his arm around her slim waist. Her eyes half lidded, her lips parted. She kissed  
  
his neck, nibbling and biting gently. He moaned. Burying his free hand in her hair, playing with them.  
  
"Chihiro... Chihiro... Chihiro" he whispered.  
  
"Touch me..."  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
Touches turned into caresses, which molded into fondling. The atmosphere turned heavy, the forest  
  
seemed to quiet down. Their voices echoed, carried away by the wind. The scent of fresh water filled her   
  
nose. His kisses gentle and passionate. Quickly turning into something deeper.  
  
"Love me..."  
  
"Yes, my love. As you wish."  
  
Never had she felt this way in her entire life. His hands touched everywhere. Held her carefully.  
  
His movements patient and loving. And moaning was all she could do about it. He caressed. He loved.  
  
He loved her...  
  
Only her...  
  
And it felt wonderful.  
  
It was all a blur of gentle hands, soft skin and lavander to Chihiro as Kohaku made love to her.  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
The trees rustled violently at his presence. His lips smirked.  
  
"Go ahead dragon brat, have fun for now. For we'll take your princess soon enough."  
  
Byakko cackled.  
  
"Chronos, I won't fail you."  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
In the small clearing,  
  
hidden in the floras,  
  
two lovers shared their secrets.  
  
As the fairies kept close watch,  
  
with such care.  
  
They loved,  
  
they watched.  
  
Hidden in the floras.  
  
~Shibahime Hibiya  
  
  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
anonymous:  
  
~ Glad you like the last chapter, thank you!  
  
Shadow39:  
  
~ Wow, was it really that bloody? thanks ^_^  
  
Moezy-Chan:  
  
~ I like suspence stories too, hope you like this chapter!^_^  
  
Aysen:  
  
~ Hehe... badguys. Thanks!  
  
Svetlaella:  
  
~ Is it really that depressing? well, to make up for that is this romanitc chap. Hope you liked it.  
  
Kristal:  
  
~ Thanks, you're like one of my faithful reviewers. Thanks^_^  
  
::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::~*~::  
  
*A/N: Hey... wow I've never written such a romantic scene in my entire life. I really don't know what  
  
I did. So, tell me about it in your reviews! Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewd my new  
  
story Deep In His Rivers. I love you guys! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you!   
  
Sam: REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Shibahime: Happy Thanksgiving! (to people who celebrate it anyways!)  
  
*Chihiro pops in*  
  
Chihiro: Wow, that was some chapter... *blushes*  
  
Shibahime: Hehe... 


End file.
